The Man in the Ally Way
by FandomWriter
Summary: Matthew gets chased by a Russian man. When he is able to shake the man for awhile Matthew encounters a new person set on helping him. Terrifying stuff ensues. my first muti-chapter. Slight PruCan. rated T for character deaths. Hetalia is not mine !


"Who are you?" Matthew asked the looming figure in front of him. He took a terrified step back and was about to shout for help. The threatening figure in front of him walked forward and quickly grabbed the startled Canadian. The man put his warm hand on Matthew's mouth to keep him quiet. Matthew had enough of the chasing today, There was a Russian man after him and just as Matthew was able to shake him and walk into this ally this man showed up out of nowhere and assaulted him. Matthew did the only thing he could think of doing at the time. He bit the strangers hand, hard. The man gasped and let go of the boy. Matthew knew this was his only chance and started to run. He ran past the man in a attempt to get free. All Matthew wanted to do at this point was go home and have some pancakes. The man saw Matthew make a run for it and ran after him. Matthew heard the man coming up behind him and only had a second before he was tackled to the ground. The taller man pinned him and held Matthew in place.  
"Who are you?" Matthew asked again his voice shaking out of fear. There was a little light here and Matthew was able to make out some of this person's features. This man had red eyes that stared down at him in arrogant way. He also had pure white hair, that stood out like white cat surrounded by black ones.  
"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, and I am here to make sure your safe." He said slowly standing to let Matthew up. Matthew knew that if he ran he would only get pinned down again. I stayed quiet now so sure how to handle this looked over to Matthew and was meet with a confused yet terrified gaze.  
"Your brother Alfred Jones, inlisted my help just before he died." Gilbert said standing. Ah, Matthew thought. his brother Alfred just died a few weeks was coming home from a party with a few friends and they crashed into a rock ledge killing them all on impact. These fresh memories brought tears to Matthew's eyes and he looked away from the man in front of him.  
"Why did my brother ask you for help?" Asked Matthew standing up as well. He brushed off some dirt as he looked at the albino in front of him. Gilbert looked like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He looked like he was debating something.  
"I can not tell you until he makes the first move." Gilbert said laughing. The laugh was weird, It sounded more like a "Kesesese" and I could not help but smile at the silliness of it.  
"Well what can you tell me?" Matthew asked after a few moments of silence. Gilbert looked down at the ground making choices Matthew presumed.  
"The man out for your life is named Ivan Braginski." Gilbert said without emotion. Matthew thought the name sounded familiar he couldn't place it. As hard as he tried he could not remeber where he heard that name before.  
"This man likes to make friends with people and kill them." Gilbert looked Matthew in the eye's. Matthew saw that the albino's eyes hardened and when into an expressionless face.  
"Who makes friends friends,da?" Asked a voice from behind Gilbert. When Matthew saw the giant man he noticed who he was right away.  
"The man who was chasing me before." Matthew whisperd and took a step back. Gilbert was still looking at the Russian when he said. "Matthew you know him?" Matthew was only noded and then he tripped and fell over something hard.  
"NO." Matthew screamed.

A/N : I think this will be my offical first multi chapter FanFiction. YAY~! I cant wait to see what happneds next. I cant belive I made Gilbert the hero hahaha. Oh also yes I made Alfred die I dont want to be mean about it but there are going to be more character deaths. . I do not like to mentally affect my fans but Eh, thats just how its going to go. It might be awhile before I post the second chapter due to family problems. I due apologies in advance, dont take it to much to heart. Thank You.

~Please Review~


End file.
